


Look What You Made Me Do

by mayalice



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 06:09:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21489634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayalice/pseuds/mayalice
Summary: She has a lot of time to think, which is a side effect of being trapped at your own fortress by one of the only people you trust in this world.
Relationships: Kara Danvers & Lena Luthor, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 3
Kudos: 108





	Look What You Made Me Do

“No. You don’t ever get to tell me who or what I am again”.

She has a lot of time to think, which is a side effect of being trapped at your own fortress by one of the only people you trust in this world. She doesn’t call for help, can’t bring herself to contact Alex and admit how wrong she was. She just stands there, paralyzed, and waits for the kryptonite effect to wear off, so she could get free and fly and get some perspective before she has to speak to anyone about this.

Lena looked broken. _I did this._ She thinks. _I took this beautiful, kind-hearted person and made her hard and cold. This is all my fault._ But is it, really? Yes, she lied. She hid who she really was, and she did it for the wrong reasons and it was wrong, she knows it now, but isn’t it what a superhero supposed to do? This job didn’t exactly come with a manual. There is a reason she doesn’t walk around the city with her cape and call herself Kara Danvers. She might as well give the criminals her personal phone number. And she did tell her the truth. Too late, she realizes now, but isn’t it give her a few points for trying?

Why didn’t she just confronted her right away? She was ready for Lena the shut her out, to never speak to her again. She was ready to lose her. But this? Lena using her like a Pawn in some twisted plan she is going to have to figure out how to stop. _Well congratulation Lena, I am feeling betrayed._ This is worse than she could ever imagine.

She thought all the secrets are behind them. That she could finally be open with her, share little things she never could before, like the way the sky looks from Krypton, and how scared she is sometimes when she puts on the cape, and how she just wants to help people, but some days she thinks she is doing more damage than good. Attracting too much fire. She hoped they could finally talk about everything. But Lena doesn’t seem interested in talking. She also doesn’t seem interested in killing her, which is good, she guesses, because she doesn’t think there is a scenario where they both survive this, and she doesn’t want to hurt Lena. Not any more than she already had.

Lena looked so hurt. She wishes she knew. About Lex. About everything else that causes Lena so much pain now. She just wants to hug her, hold her close and promise she would never do anything to hurt her. That all she ever wanted was to love and protect her. That she never meant for them to get here. She would have done anything to take it back. To go back and do things differently. To tell her sooner, when there was still a chance she would forgive her. A chance they would get through this.

She doesn’t know if there is anything left to fix now. Lena’s trust is shattered to a million tiny pieces, and Kara would never be able to warm her way in again. She doesn’t really know if she wants to, if she is being honest. Can they go back to being friends after this? there is too much damage, and she doesn’t have room in her life for people she can’t trust. Even if it kills her to think of a life without Lena, maybe it’s for the best. But if there is even a tiny chance they can get through it, heal and repair and build something new and beautiful, doesn’t she have to at least try?

She won’t give up on Lena. Not yet.


End file.
